Nuit d'été
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: L'histoire d'une petite nuit, à Godric Hollow, qui changea la vie du jeune Albus Dumbledore et son meilleur ami, Gellert Grindelwald. Slash ADGG. Très SOFT


**Auteure : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Résumé : **L'histoire d'une petite après midi, à Godric Hollow, qui changea la vie du jeune Albus Dumbledore et son meilleur ami, Gellert Grindelwald.

**Note : **Pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire cette mini-fiction ? Parce que l'idée d'écrire sur ce couple m'a tenté depuis que j'ai trouvé une image (trop mimi), des deux en train de s'embrasser et qu'inévitablement, je devais écrire une fiction là-dessus. Alors me voilà.

_**Avertissements : **__Aucun SPOILER, Relation Homosexuelle Soft entre deux hommes... Homophobes avertis._

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. L'histoire est à moi.

_Albus et Gellert_

Albus était étendu dans l'herbe derrière la demeure familiale. La grande court, agrandie magiquement, contenait une bonne dizaine d'arbres et aucun voisin ne pouvait les voir, ce qui plaisait énormément au jeune sorcier.

Cette année, il venait d'avoir ses dix huit ans et il était heureux que son meilleur ami aie été là pour la fêter avec lui. Il y avait bien Alberforth et Ariana, son frère et sa soeur, qui étaient là pour jouer avec lui mais la présence de Gellert était celle qu'il appréciait le plus.

Le blond avait à peine seize ans la première fois qu'il était venu à Godric Hollow. Albus et lui étaient devenus amis un peu plus tard, après presque une année passée ensembles. Maintenant, Gellert l'aidait à étudier et Albus s'amusait avec lui lorsqu'il avait finit ses devoirs.

Aujourd'hui était une journée bien endormante. Il y avait une faible brise, qui faisait danser ses cheveux légèrement. Ses deux bras étaient croisés derrière sa tête, faisant office d'oreiller. Ses deux jambes étaient repliées et il ne portait qu'un short et un petit t-shirt, la chaleur de l'été ne lui permettant pas de porter ses habituels jeans et sa veste.

Il pensait au retour de son ami, qui était partit rendre visite à un ancien membre de sa famille, assez loin d'ici. Albus s'ennuyait. Lorsque Gellert n'était pas là, et surtout l'été, il restait étendu dehors, à se ressasser ses meilleurs moments avec son ami ou encore sa dernière année à Poudlard. Gellert, lui, n'étudiait plus depuis qu'il avait été renvoyé de Durmstrang, il y a deux ans de cela. Il était maintenant âgé de dix sept ans et Albus de dix neuf.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Tout le reste de sa famille devait être au salon, en train de s'amuser avec un quelconque jeu. Il sourit. Il était content, contrairement au blond qui lui servait d'ami, d'avoir une telle famille sur qui se reposer encore lors de ses mauvais jours. Il aimait tellement son frère et sa soeur que s'il venait à les perdre... Jamais il ne se consolerait de leur perte.

La nuit était maintenant bien installée. Il commençait à se promener dans les ruelles aux alentours, après avoir prévenu ses parents d'une telle promenade. Ses pas l'emmenaient à peu près n'importe où, tant qu'il restait dans les limites de sa connaissance du quartier.

Il arriva après quelques minutes à un petit parc qu'il fut surprit de trouver vide. Habituellement, même en été, des jeunes s'amusaient dans les modules colorés, des adultes se promenaient près de la petite rivière. Albus commença un peu à avoir peur mais bon, ça pouvait arriver non ?

Il s'assit donc près de cette même rivière survolée de temps à autre par quelques canards, s'amusant entre eux. Le petit bruit de l'eau en fond relaxait Albus. Il regarda au loin et cru apercevoir une forme mais sans doute s'était-il trompé. Auparavant assit, il était de retour sur le dos, les bras toujours croisés sous sa tête. Sauf que cette fois il avait fermé les yeux, pour mieux savourer le silence du parc.

Un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il avait sentit la présence de son ami à ses côtés mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, chose qu'il ne regretta pas après que deux lèvres furent posées contre les siennes.

Une de ses mains, derrière sa tête, se retira pour se poser dans les cheveux bouclés de Gellert, qui avait posée une main de l'autre côté de son corps, pour mettre son visage au même niveau et dans le même sens que le roux.

Après quelques secondes à s'embrasser, leurs lèvres se séparèrent lentement et alors Albus ouvrit les yeux. Gellert se tenait toujours au-dessus de lui, les joues rouges, le regard brillant et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il était un vrai appel au baiser... Et Albus ne se gêna pas. Après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux une dizaine de secondes, il releva la tête pour voler un autre baiser des lèvres du blond, qui obtempéra volontiers.

Ils arrêtèrent soudainement et son ami s'installa à côté de lui, un bras sous la tête et l'autre caressant distraitement celle d'Albus qui était libre.

- Dis, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Albus.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment... Est-ce que j'ai fais une erreur ?

- Je ne pense pas non... Dit, est-ce que tu vas rester chez moi plus longtemps cette fois-ci ? Demanda le plus vieux avec espoir.

- Si tu veux que je reste, je vais rester... Dit avec un grand sourire le blond.

- Alors reste... et approche toi, tu es définitivement trop loin.

Le blond sourit encore plus avant qu'une légère rougeur n'apparaisse sur ses joues. Albus se servit de son bras libre pour le placer sous la tête de Gellert qui s'appuya dessus avec bonheur. Ils se mirent alors à regarder le ciel parsemé d'étoiles et sourirent ensembles.

Après un bon moment à regarder les étoiles, et à se demander pourquoi il n'y avait personne ici, ils rentrèrent lentement vers Godric Hollow, leurs mains entrelacées entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent par contre, ils se séparèrent et Albus entra silencieusement dans la demeure.

- Ariana a prit ta chambre... j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas... si tu veux on peu t'installer un lit à côté du mien ou... murmura Albus.

- Comme tu veux Al...

Le roux sourit. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures, les posèrent dans l'entrée et verrouillèrent l'entrée, pour éviter toute intrusion, bien que la maison soit placée sous fidelitas. Ils montèrent à l'étage, où se trouvait la chambre d'Albus. Après avoir placé un charme de silence sur la chambre, ils purent parler librement, sans risquer de réveiller toute la maison.

La noirceur dans la chambre n'aidait pas vraiment à poser un lit au sol...

Albus allait sortir une couverture de sa garde-robe lorsqu'il sentit deux bras ceinturer sa taille et la tête du blond se poser contre son épaule gauche. Celui-ci se mit alors à chuchoter à son oreille...

- Si tu veux, on peut agrandir légèrement ton lit et dormir _sagement_ tous les deux dedans... qu'en dis-tu ?

Le plus vieux sourit. La blond ne le remarqua toutefois pas et recula légèrement, assez pour laisser au roux la chance de se retourner dans ses bras. Il se retrouvèrent alors plaqués l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte qui leur donna chaud. Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre les plongeait dans un silence amusant et bientôt, ils pressèrent leurs lèvres ensembles en une douce caresse.

Leurs mains se caressaient distraitement, passant sous les chandails pour les retirer.

- Dormir sagement enh ? Tu es sur d'être capable de faire ça Gel' ?

- Plus très certain maintenant... tais-toi et embrasse-moi...

Albus sourit avant de reprendre les lèvres rougies du blond. Il caressa le torse maintenant mis à nu de Grindelwald sans laisser ses lèvres plus de deux secondes. Dans un élan de conscience, il jeta un sortilège de fermeture à la porte, évitant ainsi toute confusion à sa famille le lendemain et ils s'étendirent dans le lit...

Ce qui se passa alors ne concerne que les draps et tout objet dans la chambre qui, s'ils sont gentils, pourrons vous raconter cette toute première nuit entre les deux meilleurs amis... devenus amants.

Fin

_**Note : **__Mon dieu... Écrire un tel couple a été si facile ! Je me serais attendue à bien pire et pourtant... leur histoire est si simple que mes doigts courraient d'eux-mêmes sur le claviers._

_Alors cette petite histoire, comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? Dommage qu'il n'y aie pas le personnage de Gellert dans la liste de personnages sur mais bon... Pardonnons les !_

_Bon et bien, au plaisir de se revoir prochainement, dans un nouveau OS ou une suite !_

_Gros bisous_

_LGS_

_**3 Mars 2008**_


End file.
